Past Circumstances 2
by ronko45
Summary: Sasuke finds himself back in time and he realizes that he can stop Itachi before the clan is assassinated. Only, though, he finds out the real truth behind the clan...
1. Chapter 1

This particular Past Circumstances deals with Sasuke.

I do not own anything!

Past Circumstances 2: Chapter 1

-X-

Sasuke was up in his bed in a hot sweat, sheets clinging to his body as he stood up to go to the shower. His feet slapped the cold tile floor, twisting the nozzle for a cold rain to fall onto him when he had entered the shower. This was the third time this week that he had had this nightmare, and he always awoke on the one part. The part where he ran into his house and saw his mother and his father lying in their mixed pool of blood, and then, when he looks up, he sees his older brother, Itachi, looking down at him. Every single time he'd wake up to that part, drenched in a sweat. He took steps to make sure it didn't happen again, the nightmare, but taking a shower in cold water, and keeping the light on just couldn't keep the monsters from returning. Finally, as a last attempt, Sasuke swallowed his pride and decided to use his old method of controlling nightmares. Sneaking back into the village would definitely be a challenge, he mused, seeing as he had already left in pursuit of Orochimaru's power.

When he started to get nightmares, way back when he was little, he would just sit in the light, and look over his shoulder as if Itachi was going to be there, waiting for him. He decided to confront the dreams by talking to someone, and since he had no want to talk to someone alive, he decided to go to his mother. The instant he went back to sleep after conversing with her, all the monsters of the dark were gone. It was something he'd rather not do now, seeing as he was so grown, but when he hit the graveyard, that thought disappeared.

Even for the long years he hadn't visited the grave he still had a map imprinted in his head, showing him where he needed to go. Her grave was dusty and filled with cobwebs; it lacked the presence of visitors. Sasuke laid down the flowers he had swiped from a bush on his way here and kneeled. The boy closed his eyes, not sure of what to say now. After taking a breath, Sasuke settled on not saying anything. Looking back on the good times he had with his mother, and the occasional good times with his father was good enough for him. A smile ghosted his lips, and behind him, the sky had gotten darker, and the air, colder. Sasuke shivered involuntarily, but kept his eyes shut. Still trying to focus on his mom, Sasuke shot his eyes open after feeling a warm embrace, so to speak, wrap around him. His eyes grew heavy, and he fell onto his side, in front of his mom's grave, as his vision grew dark.

-O-

Sasuke was still on his knees, praying and wishing about something, but about what? He didn't remember why, but the moment he heard the woman's voice, he knew something was wrong… or really right. Sasuke turned around, looking at the woman who stood in front of him. She was just like he remembered, face full of light and comfort. "Sasuke," she said with surprise, "what are still doing here, you're going to be late for school." The boy could say no words; he was too shocked for that. He closed his eyes, bringing himself to talk to her.

"Mom?" he said. The way his voice sounded when it reached Mikoto's ear caused her to look at him with worry.

"Are you okay? You sound…" Sasuke smiled, turning his head away from his mother and grabbing the school bag that was on his bed. "Sasuke…?" she asked after he had gotten up.

"I'll be late for school mom, bye," he said as he ran out of the house. He hurried onto the direction of school, stopping and hiding in the forest that was close to it. He sat down at the base of a trunk, wondering how he was able to see his mother. "It has to be a dream…" whispered Sasuke to himself… "It has to." He looked around, looking at a leaf that had been filled with rain from the other day. He pulled it closer to him, inadvertently gaining a reflection from the water.

Sasuke was a factual person, never believing in things unless they had been proven, but when he saw his face in the water pooled in the leaf, he almost lost all sense of what was right. His once sharp face was returned to the baby face he had when he was about eight years old. He still couldn't understand; how was it that his mind was still at his present age, while his body had reverted back to a younger time? He shook his head, throwing the water onto the floor. "What is going on?" the boy yelled into the sky. "Mom was here, and that means that dad should be alive, somewhere…" He remembered the faces of the Uchihas he had met on his way to the forest. "They were all there on that day… and even…" He gasped, breathing hard now that the reality of things just hit him. "Auntie and Uncle… they said those words to me that same day… This is the day Itachi murdered our family!"

Sasuke stood up, barely stopping himself from falling by grabbing onto a tree. If this was all true then that means he had truly been given a second chance for revenge… He could stop Itachi _before_ he could kill off the clan. Sasuke smiled evilly; Itachi was going to get what was coming to him, but not only that, he'd never see it coming.

Fugaku was sitting in his office, looking over the file that sat on his table. There was a knock on his door, and with one look through the window, he motioned for the man to come in, putting the files away as the man came closer. "Sir, your son says he needs to speak to you. Says it is urgent." Fugaku was surprised; Itachi never spoke to him at work. He told the man to let his son in and how shocked was he to learn that Sasuke was the one who asked to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here Sasuke? You will never be as good as your brother if you decide to skip school. Now go back and talk to me later, I'm busy." Sasuke clenched his fists. It had been so many years that he hadn't seen his dad, but even so, the harsh days of training, just to get a simple "good job son" from the mouth of his father had been etched into his mind.

"I can't. I need to tell you something…"

His father interrupted him. "Are you defying me? I always knew you'd never be as good an Uchiha as your brother. Look at you, still in the Academy… hadn't Itachi graduated a year before you did?" Fugaku turned away from Sasuke, turning his attention to a few other folders that he had been investigating.

"No Father, I'll talk to you now. Itachi is going to kill the clan!"

The shock that Fugaku had about Sasuke talking back to him had been overcome by the shock of the information Sasuke just told him. His voice had gotten real low. "What makes you say such an accusation?"

"I know he's up to something and he's planning on taking you out today!" Fugaku had gotten quiet, almost pensive. "Father, we have to go and stop him!"

Fugaku looked at his youngest son, disgust and anger filling his visage. How dare Sasuke speak out to him like that, not only that, but to accuse his brother so blatantly like that…

"I am going to tell you one more time Sasuke, go back to school now."

"But dad…!" Sasuke started, but he was shushed.

Fugaku called in two men from the front. "Get him out of my sight now." Sasuke watched with even more rage, his father ignoring his admonition. One of the men walked closer to said Uchiha, preparing to get him out of the office. Sasuke dodged the man, and walked out himself. If his dad didn't want to help him stop Itachi then so be it. It wasn't as if his dad had ever helped him before, and plus, Sasuke was sure he could take out Itachi with his future skills considering he was up against the past Itachi.

Fugaku waited until the door had slammed shut, before looking up at the two men. "I didn't think it was possible…" started Fugaku, "but all this time watching Itachi and finding nothing… even Sasuke is suspecting him."

"But Boss, he may be wrong. There is no way Sasuke would rat out Itachi! He loves him. How would he notice anyways, if it were true?" Fugaku looked at the man before speaking, taking out the files he had earlier put away.

"Yes, I see what you are saying. We, clearly more advanced shinobi, can't even tell how or why Itachi does what he does, but Sasuke, an Academy student can? Think about it. Sasuke spends the most time with Itachi, he knows him more than anybody, so that is why I believe Sasuke's words. He would never give his brother up if he wasn't going to do something as terrible as this." And that was the truth. It was the sorrow that he heard in his son's voice, something that was also tinged with aged resentment that allowed him to believe his son's words. "Now go and find Itachi," spoke Fugaku, "tell the men that we have to take him alive."

-O-

Sasuke ran out of his father's office with a furious look on his face. What was he hoping for anyways? He knew the nature of his dad. He was a "do, don't tell" kind of guy. Never would Sasuke be able to get an acknowledgment if he had only told his dad that he was able to do something, or that something happened. It was like that one time when he was learning his fireball jutsu. Back then all his dad had cared about was the size and the amount of power that he was able to incorporate into the jutsu. At the dinner table, when he made the comment that he could actually do the jutsu, only his mom responded. His dad didn't even bother giving him a second look. Only when his dad was entering the meeting room, and Sasuke showed him what he could really do, did he even get something kind of like a compliment. In those days, he was only looking for praise from his dad, but this time he could care less. He was only taking Itachi into his own hands because he knew that he was the only one who could stop his brother. In times like this, his dad's ways were best to be followed.

Sasuke went back home, making sure to be as discreet as possible about coming home early when school was still in progress. He went up to his room, only to find his mom there cleaning the mess that had remained since who knows how long. Sasuke hid behind the window waiting until she left. She was picking up his clothes, and found four bloodied kunai under them. "Oh Sasuke," she said laughing. "He works so hard…" she said proudly before leaving his room. When he was sure it was safe, the boy ran inside and searched desperately for a flash light. If he was going to go into Itachi's room he would need one, especially since his mom would be back and forth in the rooms. If she saw the light on in his room she would surely want to talk; she always wanted to talk to her kids.

Sasuke still remembered Itachi's schedule after all these years that had passed, so he was certain that the elder Uchiha wasn't going to show his face around the house anytime soon. Itachi would always be gone from early in the morning and then he'd make it home for dinner, and then leave again or go straight to sleep. It is true that Sasuke spent the most time with Itachi in the family, but he still didn't have as much time as he would have liked with his older brother. Putting the sentimental thoughts to the side, Sasuke went into Itachi's room, finding it as dark as he now knew Itachi to really be.

Curtains covered the sun, blocking out any form of light into his room. Sasuke crept inside, closing the door behind him. The room was relatively clean, meaning Mikoto had already cleaned her son's room and she wouldn't be bothering Sasuke anytime soon. Papers still littered the small desk with the small desk light, as well as thick folders that were neatly stacked on one side of the desk. Sasuke searched through the folders, hoping to find something, but what was he thinking? Itachi was way more careful than that to just leave his papers out in the open if they were that important. What was Sasuke looking for anyways? Surely if he was looking for the person's whereabouts he would have to use someone who could sense him.

Sasuke sighed and replaced everything as he had found it. He clicked the flashlight off and started for the door, but then he stopped. He sensed that he should. Moving into the shadows, Sasuke hid from view as his mom opened the door. She had a fresh load of clean laundry in her hands which she set onto the floor next to the bed. She reached into the basket and pulled out a few clothes. Making her way to the side of the bed closest to Sasuke, she reached down to place the clothes in the drawer. Sasuke wanted to take a chance and make it out of the room before she noticed. He had only contemplated this thought when he saw a kunai reaching for his throat.

"Take a step out now." Sasuke was astounded. "Now Sasuke."

"How did you know it was me?" he said defeated. His mom was better than he remembered.

"You really don't think I can sense my own son? Though I did think for a moment you were someone else…" she mused. Then she looked at him and spoke sternly. "Why are you out of school?"

"Mother, there is something that I have to do. I can't go back to school."

"Why Sasuke… is there something wrong? You seem different…"

"No I'm okay mother. I just wanted to get back home."

"Okay, but only because I know you are doing so well in school will I accept this; this is the last time though, okay? Now why were you in your brother's room? Why did you have to sneak in here? And I want the truth."

"Mom… I cannot tell you I am sorry." Sasuke sidestepped her and went through the front door. His mom was right behind him. "Please don't tell Itachi or dad that I was here." Mikoto looked at her son as he ran away from her. There was something up with him, and she was going to make him tell her if it was the last thing she did. She locked up the door, and followed Sasuke.

Sasuke ran as fast as his eight year old legs could take him, panting outside of the Uchiha compound. Who would be able to find Itachi? If he asked around he would just be giving his plans up to Itachi. He walked over to the training field trying to figure out his next course of action. Who would be able to help him? Not only that, but who would be able to help him and take the dangers of being involved? At first he had thought of Kiba. He was brilliant with his dog and his own sense of smell, but when it came down to battle… Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be the best choice. Also, Kiba was impulsive; if he took him into battle there was no telling what he would do. Sighing and walking further into the training field, Sasuke saw his answer.

Training with a handful of sparring dummies, Kakashi was seen working on his chidori. Sasuke smirked and walked up to his sensei from back in time.

"Hello Kakashi sensei… I mean Kakashi. I need a favor from you."

"Sensei? I am pretty sure I am not a sensei…" he said then looked at the younger boy. "And what can I help you with?"

"I need to borrow one of your dogs. Preferably Pakkun…"

"Pakkun… huh? Hey, how do you know that I had Pakkun? I am sure you've never seen my jutsu before…"

"Kakashi, I don't have time to explain anything; are you going to help me or what?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke again, hard eyes contemplating on what he should do. Kakashi moved his hands to his holster, grabbing a kunai and attacking Sasuke.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I want you to tell me the truth as to why you know so much about me."

"I told you… I can't!" he yelled grabbing his own kunai and blocking the attack. By this point Kakashi had been done with conversation. He was suspicious of the young Uchiha. He had been an ANBU Black Ops, and that move was specific to those missions. The only way for him to have known that meant he had to be a spy.

"Alright," said Sasuke after a few bouts of dodging, "I'll tell you all you want to know."

"See now was that so hard?" Kakashi looked behind Sasuke towards the brush, a smile not seen on his face because his mask. "Sit and talk now."

And Sasuke did. He sat down under the hot sun, telling his sensei the tales of what was to occur. Naturally Sasuke would've wished he could've kept all this to himself, but Kakashi was his best bet and best help. He knew that the man took teamwork and companionship to a whole new level; if he was going to have a partner in taking out Itachi, he was glad it was at least him. The Uchiha looked back to Kakashi, waiting for a response.

"Wow," he said, "I actually believe every word you said…"

"So can we go now? Can we go find Itachi so that I can bring him down?"

"One thing Sasuke. What are you going to do when you find him? Revenge is never the best option. You'll only lose yourself in the end."

"I don't care. I have to stop him."

"Oh boy," said Kakashi, "I bet I have a hard time with you in the future…" He made a few hand signs, summoning Pakkun onto the field in front of them. "Pakkun, I need you to look for someone…"

-O-

Mikoto followed after her son, expertly. Though she may have been a housewife, she was still a kunoichi and an Uchiha deep down. Sasuke hadn't at all recognized her as she followed him even to the person he called Kakashi sensei. Now she knew Kakashi, at least everything she heard from Minato and the rest of the village. He was praised as one of the best shinobi since the Fourth became Hokage, and he was always getting better with every mission he completed. Sasuke stood in front of the man asking questions, and making statements he shouldn't have known. Unless he was sneaking into the Black Ops directory while he was in school, the man should have been a secret, that much even Mikoto knew.

She continued to listen to the bandy of words they both spoke, until Kakashi attacked her son. She was about to jump into action, and perform the acts a mother does to protect her children, but she willed herself to stay put. Something was up with Sasuke, and she knew she'd find out more about if she stayed and listened. She looked up again and saw that Hatake, Kakashi had not been looking at Sasuke anymore. He had his eyes locked on hers, and she knew even beneath that mask that the man was smiling. How had he sensed her? She was sure she had been careful… she waited for him to call her out, tell Sasuke that his mother had been following him, but he didn't. He sat down with Sasuke and listend to the tale.

"…and he betrayed my clan. I need to find him before he begins his rampage and I'm pretty sure I only have a few hours left!"

Mikoto had barely been able to stand. Itachi… betraying the clan… Was she really surprised? The clan had always suspected him, but how could it be true? Did she not believe the words of her son from the future? From what she understood, he suffered a lot, thinking only about revenge. If he didn't lose that mindset, he would surely plunge into the deep dark recesses of Hell; if his mind didn't change, he would never be able to be saved.

The others stood up, Kakashi telling Sasuke one last piece of advice. It was the same as what she had been thinking… had he noticed the fear in her eyes as she thought of her son's consequences? After Sasuke's response, Kakashi produced the dog named Pakkun.

"I need something of his…" spoke Pakkun.

"I am already prepared." Sasuke pulled out a shirt of Itachi's and gave it to Pakkun. "We finish this tonight," said Sasuke as they headed in the direction of the Leaf's Hokage building. Mikoto sighed, saddened by this information, but she had to go. She was going to talk both her sons out of their actions.

-O-

Fugaku was still in his office. Two men walked in. "What did you find?"

"Well, Itachi was nowhere to be found… and I checked everywhere I could think of…"

"And what about you?" said Fugaku hoping for better results. He knew it wouldn't be easy to find Itachi. He was his son after all. A smile tugged at his lips but he didn't feel the need to smile. He waited for the man to answer.

"Well sir, I was looking for Itachi when I saw Sasuke go into the training field. I was going to stay and follow him, but…"

"Why didn't you?! Surely you know that Sasuke is most likely able to get a hold of him!" yelled Fugaku.

"Yes," started the man, "but he was there with Hatake, Kakashi…"

"Kakashi… why would he…?"

"There's more actually sir." Both men looked at the man that had been talking.

"What is it?" said Fugaku deadly.

"Mikoto was with them…"

"What? What the hell is she doing with them?"

"I don't know but…"

Fugaku's face had turned hard as stone. "We follow them and get to Itachi first. Then while we are at it, we attack the Leaf as originally planned.

"Sir! We can't! If we do that now…"

"Do you have a better plan? If it is true Itachi is supposed to kill off the clan today like Sasuke said, than it must mean he was a spy. The Uchiha way to deal with spies is to kill them. We will attack the Leaf and kill Itachi as well; two birds with one stone." The men looked at their leader, scared to death of his aura. "Go, tell the Uchiha clan to prepare for war."

-O-

Itachi bowed to Danzo before exiting the door. He had just finished relaying the finality of his plans to the man, and now he was already prepared for what he had to do. All he had to do was wait; in a matter of hours, his clan would be gone, everyone but his dear brother Sasuke. He had planned for Sasuke to be alive since the beginning, the only one in the whole entire clan that was actually innocent to all that was happing. The present state of the Uchiha clan may have seemed well, but in truth they were preparing to expand their power. Itachi hadn't wanted that to happen; surely those who had power and gained more and more power without control would lose control of it eventually! He had seen this in the heads of his clan, their insatiable appetite for supremacy, and he wanted the Leaf to stay an ally. If the country were to be taken by them, then the Uchiha clan would only continue thriving for more, possibly attempting to go after another country if they could. So in siding with Leaf, to eradicate the danger before it happened, Itachi would save the Leaf a harmful civil war, as well as his clan from a disreputable reputation. The Leaf hadn't fully recuperated from the battle that had happened with the Hyugas either way, and although the third Hokage had wanted to talk, Itachi knew better; he knew his clan all too well, and so did Danzo. So with only a few more hours to go, Itachi hurried over to the compound.

The weapon whizzed by Itachi's face so fast, but even with that amount of speed he was still able to dodge it. He was glad that he had been away from Roots' headquarters; if Danzo knew that they had followed Itachi, everybody probably would have died. Itachi turned, throwing a kunai back at the source, catching Sasuke in the arm. "What are you doing here Sasuke?" asked Itachi with no surprise in his voice, though he truly was surprised. Why was Sasuke attacking him? He looked to his left, just in time to see another kunai fly toward him. He flipped away, landing gracefully onto the ground below. "So where are you Kakashi Hatake?" said Itachi looking around cautiously.

Below the Uchiha ninja, a hand was produced and it grabbed the man at his ankles, pulling him deep into the ground. Kakashi reappeared above the earth looking down at the man, only to have him disappear before him. Kakashi looked up into the trees surrounding them, smiling.

"Oh, it seems you found me out Itachi."

"How could I not? Why are you here Kakashi?"

"Oh no reason, I just want to clarify some things that Sasuke spoke about." Kakashi threw some kunai, following them with shuriken.

"And what would that be?" replied Itachi. He dodged them, landing straight in front of Kakashi, ready to attack him with his own kunai, but Sasuke appeared again and used his fireball jutsu to surround him in a wall of flames.

"I have no questions to ask Itachi," said Sasuke full of rage, "I only want to stop you before you kill the clan."

Itachi looked at his brother, at a loss for words as to how they knew his plan. He squinted his eyes especially to Kakashi, knowing full well that his brother couldn't have figured it out. "How did you find out?"

"I told you already…" said Kakashi circling behind Itachi, "you should really pay more attention."

"No, how would Sasuke find out…? You must have…"

"No brother, it wasn't him at all, but you don't have to worry about that. I will kill you right here."

Itachi watched as the curse seal on Sasuke's neck started to grow over his face, covering his body in a black swirl design. He looked at Sasuke.

"What is that?" he asked. He had never seen anything like this before.

"It is the reward for the path that I had taken in order to beat you." The words weren't lost on Itachi. He had definitely heard his brother talk in the past tense. Itachi took stance as he saw the boy's hand signs. Sasuke ran through the wall of flames, a chidori singing in his hands.

"So I really was his teacher…" mused Kakashi as he saw the chidori in his future student's hand. Itachi moved to doge the blow, but he was blocked by a ninja star in his path. Sasuke used this diversion to continue attacking and killing his brother once and for all, but like the time in the room, his mother had gotten in the way. She moved the boy's hands away from Itachi's chest and soon enough the electrical energy in Sasuke's hand had dissipated.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?!" she said yelling at both of them. She was usually a calm, soft spoken mother, and the brothers stared at each other as their mom screamed at them. They were too surprised to even wonder why she was there. "You need to talk to each other and find out why this is happening. Now," she said turning to Itachi, "what would you betray the Uchiha clan for?" she asked straightforwardly. He didn't answer her; he didn't look at her. She hugged him. "Itachi…" She was about to say something when Itachi pushed her out his way. A paper bomb had exploded in mere seconds. He jumped into the trees as a barrage of fireballs chased after him. He looked at his mom for the last time, and then at Sasuke, before he went on his way.

"What is this?" asked Mikoto when Kakashi stood in front of her.

"I am guessing the Uchiha have found out about Itachi."

"Mom, I am going after Itachi okay?" said Sasuke running after him.

"No," she said, stopping the boy in his tracks. "He is not able to get to the clan right now. Now it is something bigger. We are probably going to be fighting the Leaf, an all-out war I am guessing…" Sasuke and Kakashi looked at her. "That's why I wasn't too surprised that Itachi did what he did. For years the Uchiha clan has wanted to gain the power of the Leaf Village. I didn't know that Itachi was a spy, but if it's true that they are after him, then the Leaf is probably being attacked as well."

In a matter of seconds, a barrage of ninja come running from the surrounding area, a good lot of them following after Itachi and bringing the battle to him even as Itachi ran. The other group, consisting of at least ten Uchiha Mikoto knew closely, stood around her and the two boys. "Very good Mikoto…" she heard, and Sasuke and she turned to the voice.

"Dad," Sasuke seethed.

"Fugaku," said Mikoto not at all walking over to him. "What are you thinking?"

"You know very well what we are here for. Itachi has been branded a spy, and I am going to take over the Leaf today."

"You can't! I was going to talk to him…"

"Talk? There is no talking to that boy. He is a spy, and he will be killed." Fugaku walked to Sasuke, patting him on the head. "You did good work trying to stop your brother from betraying his clan. Now why don't you follow this through till the end?" Sasuke looked at his dad, excited, but his mom's face was another story.

"Fugaku? You wouldn't actually be trying to pit two brothers against each other! No, they cannot, Sasuke and Itachi have a special bond and I will not allow my son to kill his own brother."

"You talk as if you have a choice." Fugaku turned from his wife, looking back at Sasuke again. "What is your decision?"

The pleading face of Mikoto pained Sasuke, but he wasn't about to let this Itachi win when he was given a second chance. "I will kill Itachi."

"Good, now let the rest of you go into the Leaf and help our comrades."

Kakashi stepped up after hearing this. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you get away with that. I have some precious people that I have to protect in this village."

"Take him down too. Let's go Sasuke." Sasuke looked back at Kakashi fighting against those in his clan, but he had something to do. The world would change for the better if Itachi was gone, so no matter what sacrifices he made in this time, he was sure he could forgive himself in the end. He turned away and followed after his father.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Kakashi to Mikoto.

"I don't want to leave you behind, but I am the only one who can talk sense into my sons. I wish you the best Kakashi."

"It's no problem." Mikoto ran ahead, leaving Kakashi alone with the ten Uchiha.

-O-

The shop-owner looked at the man walking up to him slowly. He turned around, and locked his shop up, getting the man's attention. "I am sorry sir, but my shop has already closed for today." The man had said nothing, so with a sigh he bid farewell to the Uchiha. In no time, as the shop-owner turned to leave, both he and shop were encased in a burning inferno. He floundered about on the ground as he tried to diminish the flames, but it was just too hot and too much. He fell still, and soon the building had already exploded, creating more flames that also engulfed the building structures they destroyed. Two jounin who were coming, walking home from a delicious bowl of ramen, ran to survey the damage.

"Hey, what happened?" said one of them to the Uchiha standing in the middle of the fray. "What did you do?"

"You could say," he said creating his hand signs again for the Phoenix flower jutsu, "I just declared war!"

-O-

Itachi and the other Uchiha were locked in a battle of Sharingan. He knocked down the first group that was all close-range fighters, moving his eyes to the mid-range and long-range fighters that were waiting for the right time to attack. Itachi moved away, evading the punches of the close fighters. "Squad One, move out of the way!" yelled a voice that Itachi may have trained with in the past. The squad did, and the second group made their way to him. Here flurries of fireball jutsu were thrown at him. He jumped up to the nearest branch, facing forward and throwing a paper bomb into the flaming balls that headed towards him. The team that had reappeared in order to detain him, had gotten caught in the explosion. Even Itachi was hit by the aftershock, flying only a few feet into the forest. He fell onto a branch, and as he tried to make himself get up, he felt a foot pressing onto his hands.

"We have you now Itachi Uchiha." The man kneeled and smiled at Itachi. "Looks like you won't get to see your precious Leaf lose the war!" As the man let go of Itachi, placing him into the hands of the other handlers, he disappeared. White smoke replaced his body and he was already back in the covers of the trees. "Damn him! Everybody find Itachi now!"

The men readied their formation to go after Itachi when one of the men yelled out "Sir!" It only meant that Fugaku was here. The man that had stepped on Itachi's fingers moved so that he was face to face with his boss.

"Leave this to Sasuke and me." The men had opened their mouths, but knew better than to say anything to defy their commander's wishes. After Sasuke and Fugaku had left the scene, the man turned to the Uchiha ninja.

"The only thing we can do now is help the others with the Leaf takeover. Dismissed!"

-O-

The area was empty, only a barren field with a few sprouting flowers. Itachi stopped, realizing for a while now that his fellow clan members were not chasing him anymore. He looked back into the place he had just exited from, waiting for when the two would show their face. Of course just because they were his father and his brother, he couldn't just relax. His father was definitely going to be a problem, and even Sasuke. When he was fighting with Kakashi, Itachi noticed that the boy had skills well beyond his time. There was something amiss about his brother, but he still didn't know what it was.

Finally, after contemplating the many things that could have happened to Sasuke, Itachi sees his brother and dad walking out with caution. His father is the first to talk. "Itachi, you will regret your decision and watch as the Leaf falls to our feet."

"Itachi…" said Sasuke, walking up to him with his kunai held up, "I want to know something. Earlier Mother said that the Leaf would be in a war. Why would you side with them when you are an Uchiha?!" asked Sasuke. Itachi looked at his brother sadly and ignored the question. "Answer me!"

"I can't. When the time comes you will learn about it yourself, and make your own decisions."

Sasuke snarled, and then ran to attack his brother first. He didn't know why he wanted answers first. Ever since that scene of Itachi killing his family had begun, he had only wanted nothing but revenge. Now, as he stood in front of his brother, watching the pain that was evident on his face, he couldn't help but to think that he was faltering! But why? The ninja boy, in an effort to clear the tumultuous feelings in his heart, started after Itachi.

Itachi moved away from Sasuke as if all the moves had been predetermined, and he knew exactly what to expect, and when to expect it. Sasuke punched the ninja, but Itachi had blocked each and every one of the moves flawlessly. Fugaku had withheld from fighting straight-off, wanting to allow Sasuke to encourage the hatred he had of his traitorous brother even more, but as it became apparent that he was doing nothing more than wasting valuable energy, Fugaku stepped in.

Both Itachi and Sasuke stopped in their tracks as they saw their dad walk toward them. "Father, I can do this…"

"No you can't. You have taken way too long already. Let me handle this." Fugaku faced his son, disregarding the complaints that Sasuke was giving him. Without a word, the man made hand signs and started off with his Sharingan; Itachi smirked, showing the red in his eyes as well. Both parties left their locations and made contact with the other's kunai.

Sasuke watched with livid eyes, the battle happening with Fugaku and Itachi. It was only one thought that got him to run into the battle in a full on rage, and that was: that it was _his_ battle to finish. As selfish as it may have seemed, Sasuke was the one to survive in the past, and he was the one to suffer with the pain of having an older brother whom he looked up to be branded a killer. It was he who grieved the loss of family members, growing up in isolation and loneliness. It was he who had chosen to become the avenger for his family; seeing Fugaku take on Itachi had sparked an anger that not even Sasuke knew was there. He yelled loudly at the duo, causing them to stop and look at him.

Black swirls from the curse mark had begun to appear again, and his eyes were set solely on the younger Uchiha. "Sasuke…" said Fugaku stumped.

"I will take Itachi on dad!" He didn't even wait for a response. The boy ran forward and attacked with renewed energy. He threw a shuriken, at Itachi, jumping up in the air and encasing it within a shield of flames. Itachi, smirked, and jumped away, not only avoiding the flaming weapon, but also returning it back to the owner. Sasuke, who had anticipated the avoiding of the weapon, appeared behind Itachi, and attacked him with a fireball jutsu. Itachi was hit, dead and center, and he smiled at Sasuke.

"Wow, you have gotten better haven't you? Well, I think I am done for now. I surrender."

"What are you up to?" asked Sasuke walking toward Itachi. "When do you ever give up?"

"Sasuke, you give me too much credit." Fugaku smirked, talking about something that had to do with him always getting what he wanted in the end. As Itachi was captured and hauled away with his father, Sasuke couldn't help but think that something was wrong. It was too easy to defeat Itachi, not that he defeated him, but even so, why would he surrender? Before the two completely disappeared from Sasuke's view, possibly heading to the Uchiha compound to interrogate Itachi, Itachi looked back and smiled at him. Sasuke was flabbergasted, only trying to think what was going on.

-O-

Mikoto ran on as fast as she could, but by the time she made it to the rest of her family, her son was already incarcerated, being brought over to the police department that her husband was the chief of. She stopped in front of them, panting hard. "Fugaku, why? We have to talk to him…"

Just as Fugaku was about to retaliate, Itachi smiled at his mother and spoke to her, no concern lining his voice. "Mother, everything will be okay." She ran over to hug him, and after she had let go, he and Fugaku walked into the forest and out of sight. Sasuke ran to Mikoto, and she hugged the boy.

"Sasuke, I don't care what past you and your brother had. I just know that he didn't do what he did back then now, and so there is still a way for him to be stopped. I will not give up on him, no matter what," she said.

-X-

A/N: Haha this was a challenge for me to write, especially when I had to add Mikoto into it. I feel that she is a good, strong mother, but nothing is really known about her, so I had to incorporate what I thought her personality would be. She will play an important role even more into the story; Itachi fight scenes, Uchiha fighting in general were hard especially, so sorry if they seem a little rushed, the fight scenes. After that it is the war scenes that I didn't touch onto in this story, but mostly because I really REALLY do not like writing war scenes but there was more to it than just that. Anyways continue on to the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Past Circumstances 2: Chapter 2

-X-

"Sir, good news. The Leaf is under our control, and after finding all we had to from the elders, we killed all those who opposed us. It is a shame that the Third had to die, but sacrifices were necessary."

"That sounds good. What about Itachi specifically? Did you find out who gave him the go-ahead to assassinate our clan?"

"No, they only said that they were the ones that agreed to it after they saw the Hokage die before them. They were especially talkative after that." The man smiled, almost about to laugh when Fugaku turned away from him.

"Alright. I am going back to Itachi. He is as strong as I knew him to be; this boy hasn't said a word about the plan in all this time we had him here."

Fugaku closed the door behind him, entering into a room that had a two-way mirror. He walked over to the mirror, glancing through, looking at his son sitting down in the lone chair in the middle of an empty room, save for a few select items against the wall. Two shinobi were on the floor, hands locked in a jutsu as they attempted to infiltrate the Uchiha's mind. Fugaku walked up to the door and relieved the two of their posts. He could tell by their expression that they had not finished what they set out to do and although Fugaku wanted to show them what happened when someone did not follow through with his plans successfully, he knew it would be too much to ask because of who they were against.

Itachi had been a known prodigy throughout the Uchiha clan ever since he had been young. He graduated from the Academy at an early age and set off to become a chunin and then a jounin soon after in short years' time. In the clan, although he was still just a child, he was placed with the responsibilities that were on par with the older generation. It was he who was the back bone for many of the missions that were assigned, and it was he who was able to finish them with no problems. One would ask why he went off onto the wrong path, but with all the secrets and shadows that were hidden to the general clan, it would be easy to surmise his rebellion.

Itachi had always thought that the work he and his fellow Uchiha members did was just and good. Being policemen and looking after the peace and the justice that the Leaf had thrived to gain was what it may have looked like from the outside, but in time, the lust for power had grown, and soon enough Itachi was allowed to enter the hidden closets of the Uchiha clan he held in such high esteems.

Fugaku had always watched Itachi, from the very first day the true nature of the Uchiha clan was revealed, making sure that the knowledge he had just gained didn't illicit some sort of unwanted uprising. It wouldn't be the first time that someone who had learned of the Uchiha's true nature revolted and attempted to change things so that those who judged the Leaf Village were also just and fair. Fugaku wanted to make sure that his son, the one who had all this special talent and skill, hadn't wasted it on an attempt to bring down the one plan that had taken years to produce. That was why he had watched Itachi, and every time he came home to dinner to meet his son, nothing would seem out of place. It was just a son leaving in the wee hours of the morning and returning to have food with his family, nothing at all weird about that. Soon though, as Itachi's prowess and skill grew Fugaku had placed a select few on alert in the clan. He didn't notice it himself, but Itachi was starting to worry him, and that paranoia that he got from his son, made him watchful, very watchful.

It wasn't soon that Fugaku and his very elite group of handpicked officers was following after Itachi, but of course, as should have been expected, the prodigy outwitted them. Fugaku shouldn't have been surprised in the least when he had gotten information about Itachi, but by the time all that had actually been able to be investigated, the case was turned around and nothing lead Itachi to anything suspicious.

Fugaku looked up at his son and thought he saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I know that you can't get the information out of me Father, so I'll just wait for the next batch of guys."

"You're talking quite a bit today Itachi." Behind Fugaku two more men came in, and they stood at the door awaiting their orders as to when to begin. "Make him talk," Fugaku spoke walking out.

-O-

Sasuke stepped out of the forest, his mom by his side as he made his way to the Leaf Village. Upon stepping foot into the Leaf's border, Sasuke realized the severity of the situation that his mom had explained. She had told him the Leaf was getting attacked, but to think that it would be destroyed into the condition it was in now… Sasuke looked at his mom, wondering why this had happened.

"Sasuke, there is a lot about the clan that you don't understand." She looked out into the street and saw a group of her own clansmen torturing a poor family. She shook her head, disgusted, running to stop them from causing more harm. Sasuke watched the layers unfold before him. The just and peace-making clan that he had known had fallen into the depths of nowhere before his eyes, and here only laid the remnants of those fallen strata.

He still didn't understand why though, and obviously his mom hadn't wanted him to know just yet. Even if she knew he was from the future, what did he know about the clan? Why was the clan here, and what was the reason for it bringing war unto the village that had been Sasuke's home? Mikoto ran back, taking Sasuke and leading him away from the chaos and away from witnessing even more of the darker side of his clan.

"Mom…" he started and she just looked at him.

"I know. Itachi should be able to explain everything."

They continued to walk away when again following the path to the compound when she spotted someone hiding in the brush of the surrounding foliage. She ran over to him, asking if he was okay. "Yeah I am just fine." Sasuke walked up to his mom and the young man. "Hey Sasuke, did you get your revenge?"

"No I didn't and I may have to rethink it. I may also need some more help."

"Alright I see no problem with that seeing as we need to change the future anyways. I will not allow my student to live in such a sad time if I can do something about it now." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, standing up to help with their mission.

The trio went up to the police station and after stopping Sasuke, Mikoto spoke to him her plan. "You need to talk to Itachi. Ask him to tell you why this is happening."

"What about you?"

"I will distract your father. If you can get in and stop that sad future from happening, than my job will have been done." Mikoto hugged her son, tears lining her face as she told him to sneak into the interrogation room. Kakashi followed after Sasuke, stopping and looking at Mikoto.

"I am sure if you were alive in his real future, things would be different." She smiled after he left, turning herself toward the police office's door. She stepped in and asked if she could speak to her husband.

-O-

Fugaku made it to his office only to find someone running to him, telling him that his wife wanted to talk to him. He sighed, sitting down in the chair and looking out at the door. Mikoto walked in, looking at him with unhidden distaste. He sighed again and asked her to close the door. "What do you want? He asked not at all wanting to get into this right now. He knew what she wanted, and what she wanted wouldn't be able to be fulfilled. Itachi was going to stay where he was, even if he died in the process of extracting the information about the true mastermind behind his plan.

Mikoto stood next to the closed door, eyeing her husband. Yeah, she had always known about the plan to take the Leaf under their control, and even though she had hated the idea entirely, she went through with it… but it was going too far to have their son killed because of wanting to protect the village. Sure it would seem he betrayed the clan, but Mikoto saw passed the "traitorous barrier" and saw something deeper. Itachi was taking the burden of the Uchiha name onto his shoulders (from what she understood from his wanting only Sasuke to kill him in the future), and doing what he thought was right. How could she want to kill him for that? "Fugaku…"

"Nothing you say will change my mind, or the others," said Fugaku blatantly.

"But we just need to talk to him! He is doing only what he believes is right!"

"And betraying the clan is right? Mikoto…" said Fugaku in a dark tone. His voice had become a mere whisper, as if he was threatening her. "As a member of the Uchiha council, I cannot disregard the words you have spoken. They are treasonous…"

"Fugaku…" spoke Mikoto in a voice just as low, "I am willing to die for my sons. I will save him before either of you make a mistake." Fugaku was so awe stricken about her declaration, that he had no time to be taken aback about what followed. Mikoto took her stance, ready to attack the man that she had been through both good and hard times with.

"You cannot go back from this Mikoto."

"I know, and neither can you Fugaku."

-O-

Sasuke looked over the wall, watching as two guards walked back and forth in front of the door that led to the interrogation room. The room didn't house just one interrogation room, but a good number of them, and surely in front of every door, there would be a myriad of bodyguards watching over should any of those being interrogated try to escape. Sasuke looked back to Kakashi smiling at him. "I don't know how many people are inside of the room, and there is no telling if you are coming back alive…"

"Well then, I guess it was nice meeting you Sasuke, and I hope that you do do what's right." They both smiled and then after a silence Kakashi went up first. "Hey guards, how would your boss like it if he knew that I was able to sneak in without anybody knowing anything?"

"How did… He's a Leaf Village ninja!"

"Speaking of, I think I do owe you guys for our village…" Kakashi took out the first two guards, and then, after opening the doors, he did a few hand signs and his dogs came out. "Go get 'em boys," he yelled loudly walking into the room with his guard up. No matter how good he was, they were still greater in numbers and still Uchiha; he couldn't get cocky. He turned to look at Sasuke, who had taken the diversion and used it so he could get into the room. With a final nod of the head, the boys looked away from each other to accomplish their tasks.

Sasuke jumped down behind a desk as four other Uchiha ninja ran to the commotion at the front of the room. He looked in the windows, getting glances of other criminals, Leaf ninja that he knew had high status, and even a few other ninja that were a part of his own clan yelling and gritting their teeth as those interrogating them caroused in their minds. Sasuke clenched his fist. The Uchiha, they trusted no one, and they only wanted to grow, with nothing in their way.

He thought of himself.

Hadn't he wanted to do the same when he went for Orochimaru's power? Did he not try to stop all those who had been in his way? Did he have any right to judge his father and his clan for what they were doing when once before he had done the same thing? The boy growled loudly, pounding the wall. He didn't have time for this. Right now he had to find his brother and demand answers for the questions he had. He quickened his pace in searching for his brother, finally stopping in a room in the back. Two guys were in there, panting hard. They had just come back from Itachi's mind, and by the smirk evident on his brother's face, Sasuke surmised that Itachi's mind was just too strong for them. He opened the door, chidori already chirping and crackling in his hand as he attacked the two ninja.

"What a nice surprise."

"Shut up Itachi. I have something to ask you and I want you to answer me truthfully." Sasuke went to the door, barricading it with whatever objects he found lying around the room. He turned to Itachi, looking him straight in his eyes, waiting. Itachi sighed, and looked away from Sasuke.

"I choose the village over the clan… because I felt they were wrong. They were going to take over the Leaf Village, and I knew that they could. The Leaf was still recovering from another war, and they would lose. The Third wanted to talk, and though his heart was in the right place, I knew it would be futile." He paused, allowing Sasuke to absorb his words. "Our clan wasn't one to talk, but to do things with action. I am sure you of all people should know that…"

"But why… why were you going to kill all of them. Mom…"

"Sasuke, I know that you probably dealt with difficult things, and guessing from how much you hated me, I am guessing that I actually was able to pull off the assassination in your time huh?" He smiled at Sasuke, a sad sorrowful smile.

"You knew? How…?" Itachi only looked at him smiling.

"I had to talk to you. Why do you think I got captured? I knew you would try to come after me and ask some questions." Itachi started to move his hands, attempting to get out of the restraints. He twisted and turned his hands, finally getting free from the chair.

Outside there was still the sound of grunts and thuds, people most likely getting thrown into the walls. As more people rushed over to the fray, a man peeked inside of the room with the toughest person to interrogate. He saw Sasuke inside of the room and saw Itachi walking towards the boy. "What the hell?!" he yelled loudly. The men who had been behind him stopped to see what the problem was. "Why is Sasuke here?"

The door knob was wriggled and the men started to budge the door open. Sasuke moved to the door, holding it steady. Itachi walked over to him, putting his hand on his head. "Sasuke, I am sorry, for the pain that I have caused you, and for taking away your family. I knew what I was doing, and I was planning on having you kill me, but it turned out horribly wrong didn't it?" he laughed. "This time I will have to kill the clan, mostly dad because he is the mastermind behind everything… but just know that you won't have to avenge them, or become an avenger. Live your life out like the child you once were." The door was becoming harder to hold steady, but Sasuke was so entranced by his brother's words that he barely noticed. Why? It wasn't as if he forgave Itachi for what he did… right? Itachi moved his hand from Sasuke's head, all the way down to his forehead, flicking him in the way that was special to them both. "I will always love you Sasuke."

Itachi moved Sasuke out of the way roughly, taking on the Uchiha that stormed the room. "Itachi!" called Sasuke as he saw him defeat the men easily, already running out to the hallway, most likely after their father.

-O-

Mikoto jumped out of the office, running away to the front of the building. Behind her, she threw shuriken, stars, and kunai at Fugaku, hoping to stop him even just a little. She hurried a little further, turning back to face the door; the real fight would begin when he got outside. She saw the other police officers running to her, about to attack and arrest her for assaulting a police officer, but Fugaku stopped them. "This is my problem, and I will deal with her." He looked at her. "I do love you Mikoto, but I need to do what is best for my clan. It's too bad that I am not sorry…"

Fugaku made a hand sign, throwing a fireball jutsu at the woman. It wasn't just thrown though. It was allowed to grow bigger and more intense as it stayed in place. By this time, it had been so big that she had no way to dodge it. She took her stance. Sasuke and Itachi had to have made up, she felt no more worry for them anymore and that must've been her mother's instincts taking over. She smiled and closed her eyes. She could finally die peacefully now that her job was done.

In front of her, the fireball had grown large and as it flew in the air toward her, she felt the heat on her face. Sweat started to drip down her face, all over her body. The smell of singing hair was strong on her nostrils and she knew it was the end.

Fugaku turned as the ball hit the ground, a ring of flames covering the area. As he made his way inside, a ninja came out hollering. "Chief! Itachi… he has…" The man didn't need to finish the sentence. Fugaku quickly turned to the ring of flames, looking around for a sign of death, but he saw none. He was about to curse out loud when he heard him.

"I cannot let her die by your hands Father," said Itachi. His mother was in his hands, lain on the roof of the police office.

"What do you think to achieve? Even you cannot defeat the entire clan."

"I know that, but that is not why I am here."

"Oh so I see you would take your mother's place? Alright then," said Fugaku taking off his coat, "I guess it is time that I get serious."

-O-

Sasuke ran after his brother, yet even with all that training, he couldn't keep up. Uchiha clan members had caught up with him, attacking him for setting Itachi free. Four men had surrounded him, all of them ready to attack Sasuke simultaneously and he readied himself to evade the attacks. He couldn't stay here any longer; who knew what Itachi was going to do. Sasuke attacked first, going after the one directly in front of him. He used his taijutsu first, punching and kicking the man away from the others. Angering the other three, they attacked him at once, their Sharingan on their eyes. His eight year old body couldn't take the effects of his own red eyes for too long. After having taken out three of the four, he was winded, his chakra depleting to a dangerous level. A few more Uchiha stopped in front of him, and he was trying to hold on as long as he could. He did not want to use the curse seal… at least just yet. He stepped back slowly to a wall, watching with caution, the men in front of him. He attempted to bring his fists up, but he was stopped.

"Sasuke, I'll deal with this, go, quickly to your mother."

"But Kakashi-sensei, you will die…"

"What are you talking about? I am still in tip-top condition!" He jumped up and down a little, but his enthusiasm couldn't fool Sasuke. The older boy was out of chakra too, the Sharingan eye taking the most of his power; he would die any moment, Sasuke noted. Kakashi noticed the sullen look. "Sasuke, it is my job to make sure you get a chance to live your life okay? Now hurry up, I can't stand thinking such a beautiful woman getting hurt while you can protect her."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"No, we will meet again." Keeping the tears from falling Sasuke ran out of the room. He looked back only to see Kakashi fall to the floor, the Uchiha men circling around him to really beat him good.

Outisde, Fugaku waited until his son stood in front of him, both of them eyeing each other as rivals. Fugaku made it clear that no one was to interfere and soon after, the man charged. Itachi too ran forward, meeting his dad half way. They were locked in a hand-lock, Fugaku being the first one to break it by kneeing Itachi. Itachi doubled over as small balls of fire flew around him. Following the flaming balls of fury, the man jumped in the air to attack by hand. Itachi evaded, rolling onto his back and throwing both kunai and paper bombs into the air above him. Fugaku was caught dead on, not being able to dodge the upcoming attack in the air. Itachi rolled away as a cloud of smoke was seen.

Fugaku dropped to the ground, his clothes torn and tattered. He looked at Itachi, his Sharingan shining bright red. "Good job Itachi…" Running forward again, they went at it with taijutsu, both of them anticipating each other's movements thanks to their eyes. Itachi reached his fists out for a punch, getting Fugaku in the face as Fugaku did the same, taking the other side and hitting Itachi with his own fist. Both blows were strong, but Itachi, being younger, had nothing on his father's olden strength. He recoiled back, taking a step to steady himself as Fugaku came at him to attack again.

Sasuke just left the office, not bothering to go through the front door. He saw from a window both of his family members fighting each other. He jumped through the window, breaking the glass, and showering the members of the Uchiha clan below him with the sharp shards. He stepped in front of Itachi, making his father stop instantly.

"Sasuke what are you doing? Are you siding with Itachi?" Sasuke shook his head roughly.

"No I am siding with mom on this. She is right. No matter what Itachi did, he didn't go through with it, and plus, I would never want this for my village. When I chose to have my revenge against Itachi, it was him and only him!" Sasuke looked at his dad. The man only smiled.

"I see Sasuke…" In a flash, the man ran to his son, grabbing him by the collar and holding him against his will. "What are you going to do Itachi? Sasuke or you?" From the roof, Mikoto who had been watching everything ran down to save her son, but those other Uchiha members stopped her.

"Sasuke!" she yelled struggling in their hands.

"Itachi choose now or else he will die." A kunai was produced and it was held threateningly close to Sasuke's neck.

Itachi glared at Fugaku. "I didn't want to use this on you, but…" When he closed his eyes, and opened it again, his normal Sharingan eye had evolved. It was now the Mangekyo Sharingan. His father inhaled sharply, but regained his composure soon after.

"I should have figured…" he said right as Itachi looked him in the eye. Fugaku fell to the floor releasing the Uchiha's brother from his grasp. In Fugaku's mind he was experiencing pain like never before, for what seemed to go on for almost three days. In the real world, the man fell to the floor completely exhausted. Murmurs from the on looking crowd raised the question of how their chief was down from what seemed like only a second that had passed. Another man ran up and grabbed Sasuke as he started to get up, just as the body of the Fugaku poofed into another form. Fugaku looked at his double smiling. "And I did anticipate this. Itachi, there are no more tricks, we have been tailing you for the longest so there is nothing that can surprise us."

As Fugaku finished his sentence, the police officers under his command stepped up and attacked Itachi. Over thirty men with sharp kunai ran to the young man, impaling him as fast and hard as they could. Itachi moved quickly, trying to dodge and attack a number of them, but he only stopped so many. Over the cries of his mother, he heard the saddened cries of his brother. Looking back at him, much like Kakashi had, Itachi, bloodstained and drained, smiled at Sasuke and fell to the floor.

Sasuke looked at his older brother on the floor and almost didn't believe it. He started to call out for him, yelling and demanding that he answer him. Mikoto behind him was just as bad, fighting with the men who bound her, to reach her son. Looking at Sasuke, she knew he was devastated; his brother had died right in front of his face, killed by his own father. Sasuke closed his eyes, sniffling silently. The seal had started to flow again, and when Fugaku saw this, he got stunned and dropped Sasuke as if he had been burning hot. Sasuke looked at him, hatred coloring the red of his eyes.

"I saw this power before when you were fighting Itachi earlier… what kind of power is this?"

"This is the path that I chose in order to enact my revenge…" he paused, allowing all of his abhorrence to accumulate at the surface. "But those plans have changed since I now know who the real enemy is…" Fugaku looked at the boy, baffled. He knew enough of his son to know that only recently has he found out about Itachi's betrayal, and in that short time frame he wouldn't have been able to achieve such a dangerous power… there was something off about the whole thing, but he disregarded it. All he had to do now was take out the rest of his family that stood as obstacles to his plan. He smiled, Fugaku did.

"Oh and you too think that doing what is best for the clan makes me an enemy? Alright then Sasuke, let us see just how much this power has actually helped you?"

Sasuke waited until his dad had started the attack, running under him, and throwing him up into the air just like Lee had done to him. He grabbed him around the torso, turning so that they were both rocketing down towards the ground. Before they hit the ground below, Sasuke let go, jumping away just as the man hit the hard ground. A large crater was formed, and he stepped out, a small bit of blood making a line on the side of his lips; he wiped it away.

Fugaku was angry now. How the hell had he been taken down so hard? Sasuke was only eight, and what is worse, was that Fugaku didn't know what else Sasuke had in store for him. He was starting to feel that he should have paid attention to the boy earlier on in the years… He shook his head, making a hand sign, getting serious again. Fugaku opened his mouth and the same fireball jutsu that had almost killed Mikoto was in the air again.

Sasuke watched the giant ball forming, and decided not to wait until it was complete before attacking. He went over to Fugaku, with a Pheonix Flower fireball jutsu, many fireballs flying around the air. Fugaku dodged them, still adding power to the ball in front of him. Mikoto stared at her husband, knowing he was exhausted beyond compare, and looking at Sasuke, he was in the same state. His eight year old body couldn't compare to the body of one who had fought all his life, no matter if said man had been using his Sharingan since he fought with Itachi. Sasuke was tiring from both the curse seal and the ocular jutsu that were both in use simultaneously, and pretty soon he would be too fatigued to continue fighting.

Fugaku released the large fireball, embedding a great number of kunai and ninja stars inside of it. Even if it didn't hit Sasuke directly, some of the weapons inside would hit him. He looked at his son who had run forward, jumping over the giant ball of flame to evade it, but it had exploded under him, releasing all of its contents. Heat and heated metal flew in all directions, hitting even allies. Fugaku shook his head, trying to shake away the tire that plagued him, but instead took a kunai into his hands. Mikoto took this chance, and started to run to Sasuke just as he landed on the ground, him hurt terribly by the flames. He didn't let that stop him though, as he pulled up as much chakra as he could for one last attack. He ran, his chidori in his hand, cackling as loud as it has ever had, almost as if it too knew that this was the last attack.

Mikoto was becoming desperate. If she didn't reach Sasuke now, all would be over; if Sasuke missed, everything for him and the village that he once knew would be finished, never to be revived or remade. She took a final jump, landing right in front of Fugaku, facing him. "Stop it Fugaku," she cried, but he only smiled. He had won this, he thought. Sasuke's momentum had been way too fast to stop and even though he wanted to, he couldn't. Fugaku grabbed his wife and held her in front of the crackling chidori, knowing that Sasuke would impale her and not him, and when that was over, they would both be blown to bits by the paper bomb that was on the kunai. Fugaku knew that was the only reason Mikoto had ran in front of him, to stop Sasuke from getting hurt by the bomb.

Right before Sasuke reached them, Fugaku took his wife and kissed her. "Since this will be the last time I see you Mikoto…" he said before turning her so her face was facing Sasuke. Her visage was sad and sorrowful, tears running down like streams. Sasuke finally hit her, his hand extending all the way through her body, and the expression that was seen on Sasuke's face only made Mikoto cry harder. Fugaku hit her with the paper bomb kunai, throwing her onto Sasuke. There was an explosion and Sasuke fell to the floor, his dead mother on top of him.

"Mom! Mom!" he yelled out, crying his heart out. This was just like the past except only now it was another person who had assassinated his family. He hadn't expected such a turn of events… was it because he had gone back in time and changed the future? He didn't know because he was still in the past… what would the future look like if he went back to it? Surely now he didn't even care for it. All the hard work that he had attempted here in the past had been destroyed, finished off by his father… He would rather die than deal with all those problems that will be posed to him in the future if he went back; he was at peace here. He closed his eyes, not even caring what his father was doing behind his closed eyes.

"Is that really what you want?" Sasuke's eyes went wide inside of his mind. "Sasuke, did we raise you to run from your problems?"

"Mom? Aren't you dead?"

"Yes, and I am going to help you. You need to go back; you cannot stay here… or die here." She didn't have to specify "where" because he knew she was talking about the future, his future.

"Mom, there is nothing back over there for me!" Sasuke was surprised that he had talked at all to her, being he always bottled his feelings, but he figured it was the same thing as to talking to her through her grave, except now he was able to see her. "I abandoned EVERYTHING to get my revenge… now I see that it was all for naught…"

Mikoto walked over to her son, laying her hand on his shoulders. "You can change your past Sasuke, and change your decisions." He stared at her. "What do you say Sasuke?"

"Mom…" Sasuke said speechless. Mikoto laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Now remember Sasuke, live for yourself, not for the village." When she hugged him, he felt warmness flooding over him. His vision was starting to blur, knowing his mom was gone for good. As the last tear dropped from his eyes, and ,ade its way down his cheek, Sasuke's vision went black…

-O-

"I will never be like you or Naruto…" said Sasuke a ways away from Sakura who stood behind him. She was already in tears and she was already opening her mouth to retaliate when Sasuke got a headache. He felt himself loosen from the grips of reality for a second, a voice that was familiar to him telling him to live for himself, not the clan. He looked around his bearings, after recovering from the short momentary loss in reality, seeing the crescent moon high in the sky, the familiar pathway, the bench that he laid Sakura on those years ago… He was back in the village, the day when he had left to meet up with the Sound ninja to gain Orochimaru's power..

"Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now, I know your pain…" The girl's words passed right through Sasuke's ears as he thought about what had happened. Why was he here at this particular point in time? Sakura came back into his mind. "I love you with all my heart!" Sasuke looked at her, shocked. The first time this had played out, he had listened to everything she had said. Even though she was an annoying girl at first, she was genuine in her feelings for him and that is why he had thanked her. He appreciated her attempts to be a friend, but he threw all that away for power, to kill Itachi…

Sasuke turned to her, walking up to her. She had gone quiet, only the occasional sniffling ruining the silence around the duo. "Sakura," Sasuke said, "let's go home." Sakura had been so happy, that she hugged Sasuke, crying onto his shirt. He smiled at her softly, pushing her off gently as they walked back to their houses. He stopped for a second and looked at the moon. It was the same one that had been there when Itachi killed the clan, but startling to him, he harbored no resentment, only sorrow for all those that had died by his brother's hands and for Itcahi as well. He looked back at the girl waiting for him, a smile bright on her face as he walked back to her. Things would surely be different this time around…

-X-

A/N: Hey YAY YAY YAY I am finally finally finished with the Sasu Past Circumstance! And to those people who had issues with the dream ending of the KakaObito story then fear not, this one didn't end with a dream! LOl. So first off, I have to apologize for reusing the fireball and Phoenix fireball jutsu, but seriously, I had no idea what the other Uchiha used and I was afraid if I got too in depth with the MSharingan and the others of Itachi's moves I would have messed them up, so if you have a problem with the fight scenes (any of them), let me know so that I may improve Secondly, I apologize (not really) for making Fugaku a bad guy who wanted to kill off all of his family because they stood in his way, but what can I say, when I make people evil… Thirdly, Kakashi was originally not supposed to be here, but I love him and just had to put him in here! The last section, with Sasuke and Sakura, I did it so that there could at least be alittle romance cause I love this couple. Also, I love that Mikoto had an integral part in the story because she needs more fame IMO, and I hope that this did it haha, anyways, ADIOS people and thanks for reading!


End file.
